Archdemons
Demon Lord is a unique breed of demon directly created by Lucifer. The Demon Lords are thought to be among the oldest and most powerful of their kind. Their exact rank in the hierarchy of Hell is not stated; however, they appear to be figures of awe among most demons, and refuse to obey demons they consider inferior to themselves. Thousands of years ago, Archangels slaughtered all Demon Lords, but Barbas. Powers and Abilities A Demon Lord is a particularly strong type of demon. A Demon Lord has powers that are rare and even unheard of among other demons, and demonstrates fewer weaknesses than most other demons do. *'Demonic Possession' - They can only become corporeal on Earth by infesting and controlling a human's body; they don't need the human's permission to do this. *'Telekinesis' - They are able to move objects with his mind and can easily pin others against a wall. *'Invulnerability' - They cannot be killed by conventional methods, including being shot in the head or dismembered, nor does he appear to find injuries from conventional weapons very painful—when shot in the head. However, they finds certain supernatural weapons and substances painful. *'Immunity' - They are immune to several demonic weaknesses; salt, iron and are able to walk on consecrated ground. They can even survived being stabbed with the demon-killing knife, though it still painful. *'Super Strength' - They have displayed high levels of physical strength even for a demon. They are capable of overpowering humans, monsters, most demons and even fallen angels with greater ease. *'Super Stamina' - As a demon, they doesn't require food, sleep, water or air to sustain themself. *'Electronic Manipulation' - They can cause lights to flicker and electronic devices to go haywire, as well as switch on/off a TV by snapping his fingers as well as changing the channel. *'Biokinesis' - They can cause internal pain in others, and make them spit up blood, and slowly rip them apart from the inside. They even cause monsters to explode by snapping his fingers. *'Pyrokinesis' - They can manipulate and even generate fire. *'Teleportation' - They can vanish from one location and reappear at another at will. *'Apporting' - They can transport objects and people to different locations by touch or by snapping his fingers. *'Mental Manipulation' - They can erase, alter and restore the memories of others. He can also show his or others' memories to others, and give varies knowledge to others. *'Reality Warping' - They can manipulate reality to make the wishes of the mortals it deals with come true, they can't however do this without a deal for a soul. *'Immortality' - They are ancient demons who was made into Demon Lords by Lucifer prior to his first imprisonment, which was thousands of years ago. They have the potential to live forever unless killed. *'Weather Manipulation' - They are capable of causing weather phenomena; from gusts of wind to thunder and lightning. *'Terrakinesis' - They have the power to create seismic activity. One broke a devil's trap by causing tremors that cracked the floor of the motel room Sam and Dean was in, and before even physically arriving at the motel room. *'Flight' - In they disembodied smoke state, they can fly. Weaknesses As ancient demons, they possesses very few weaknesses and are immune to the most common methods of defense against demons such as salt lines and iron. *'Demon-Killing Knife' - Similar to the Knights of Hell, They are extremely resistant to the Knife, as one survived multiple stabbings to the chest and stomach. Furthermore, the knife did not cause them as much pain as lower demons. *'Devil's Trap' - *'Holy Fire' - While holy fire cannot kill Demon Lords and they are more resistant to it than lesser demons are, they still find it to be extremely painful. *'Holy Water' - They finds contact with holy water painful and it can be used to stun they. However they still takes it better than a regular demon, recovering from its effects quicker. *'Angels' - They are unable to overpower middle to high level angels as one has been overpowered by Metatron, and was intimidated by Naomi. They can be effortlessly slaughtered by Archangels. *'Angel Blade' - It is likely that an angel blade can hurt a Demon Lord just as the demon knife can, given that One took care to disarm Sam of his when he confronted him with it. *'The First Blade' - The First Blade combined with the Mark of Cain is able to kill them. *'The Colt' - Like all demons, they can be killed by a fatal shot from the Colt. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's scythe can kill anything in existence, including Demon Lords. Known Demon Lords *Barbas Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 10 Villains